From the Eyes of a Princess
by My Alibi
Summary: Set four years after the movie. Keiya was left behind, but now she is determined to choose her own fate. Her first objective? To find her brother! Status: COMPLETED!
1. The Curse of Hope

Disclaimer I do not own anything from Princess Mononoke. In fact, I do not own anything...  
  
  
  
From the Eyes of a Princess  
  
  
Chapter One The Curse of Hope  
  
  
I am the last of the royal bloodline of the Amishi tribe, and yet all I seem to be worth is a breeding tool. The Wise Woman is the only one who seems to care about my thoughts. I understand that it is my burden to bear sons, but I do not want to be a wife for the rest of my days.   
  
Since the day my brother received the demon wound because of me everything has changed. The only thought that keeps me going is the hope I may see my brother again someday. But that is only stupid hope! I know this. And yet I still hope.  
  
I may be the last princess of the Amishi, but I am me. I am a warrior, I am a girl that has been cursed by hope.   
  
It has been four years since I last saw Ashitaka riding away on Yakule's back. It broke my heart to see him go, but it hurt even more that I had to stay. Now I am sixteen, and no longer a little girl. I know my future doesn't involve me staying here.  
  
I am sitting under the stars, thinking about my possible paths, but I know that I must follow my heart west. Maybe I will find Ashitaka there, or maybe I will die, but either way I am ready to face my fate now.  
  
"Princess Keiya!" came the perky voice of one of my best friends. I turned my dark brown eyes to her approach. She came slipping down the hillside to my perch.   
  
"Hello, Junto." I spoke in my ever-serious tone. She was giggling, but I didn't see anything funny about falling on your backside. I closed my eyes to her and turned back to the moon. She finally reach my side, but I paid her no mind. I had asked her to join me for one reason: I was leaving and wanted someone to know.  
  
"Now what was so important, Keiya? You seemed very anxious to get me down here." Junto commented, a constant smile on her face. I didn't bother to answer her at first, watching the small river reflect the moon. It's image was distorted by constant flow of the cool water.  
  
"Junto... look at the river and tell me what you see." I told her. She seemed confused and a little annoyed at my request. She turned and looked at the river, but her lips were twisted into a thin line.  
  
"A bunch of water? What else is there?" Junto asked me. I smiled sadly, having expected that answer.   
  
"But, my friend, I see differently. I see hope reflected by change. I see my future rushing past me." I explained, Junto was confused, I could easily tell, but I knew what I had to do. "You see, Junto, I am leaving and our laws are very clear about this." Junto looked at me, shocked.  
  
"But Keiya you can't!" she started, but I held up my hand to silence her. I smiled warmly.   
  
"This is the first time I've been happy about something since Ashitaka left. I know what I'm doing is right." I told her. I slipped from my seat on the boulder to stand next to her. "Please believe in me." Junto looked sadly at me and I saw a tear slip down her face. I hugged her goodbye before turning to go.  
  
She stood silently as I ran across the shallow river and into the forest. I didn't look back, because I knew that if I did I would start to doubt. I couldn't doubt myself, because my confidence was all I had.  
  
Across my back I wore my bow, and at my side I wore a wide, long knife. These were my only protection against whatever I may find in the West. Though I wore a kimono that seemed to suggest I was a weak female incapable of defending myself, I was well trained.   
  
I ran all night. I was full of an energy I didn't know I had. I finally decided to rest just before dawn. I sat next to a large tree, watching the sun rise. I was far from home, farther than I'd ever ventured before.   
  
Just before I dozed I would have sworn I felt a swell of power like I used to when I wore my crystal dagger. It was magical, of that I was always certain. I hoped that the person it was protecting was Ashitaka and not someone who had looted his corpse.  
  
"You're still alive, Ashitaka! I intend to find you!" I yelled to the world, standing and thrusting my fist into the air.   
  
I only hoped I was right.  
  
  
  
Just the first chapter, that's why it's short. You can understand that, right? Review please, or I won't write anymore! 


	2. Small Town, Big Trouble

Disclaimer I do not own Princess Mononoke or anything from it. Darn.  
  
  
Chapter Two- Small Town, Big Trouble  
  
  
I woke early the next morning. Sleep seemed to avoid me, but I felt rested enough to press foreword. With each step, my heart grew lighter. I knew at the end of my journey I would find my brother, and I could apologize. It was all my fault anyway.  
  
I pushed those thoughts away for now. I had more important issues to think about, like lunch. I could probably catch something in this forest. But I didn't want to take that much time out of my journey.  
  
As I came to the edge of a clearing, I grinned. Forget hunting, I could get something to eat at that village! I ran down the hillside, my hair flying behind me. But as I grew closer, I realized that something wasn't right. A group of warriors were attacking a much more ragged group of what seemed to be farmers.   
  
"No!" I yelled as a young child was struck by one of the warriors. I had drawn the attention of at least three of the men. They were rushing at me, but I had time to draw my blade.   
  
"Awe, look. The runt's got a knife." one remarked. I went into a half crouch my blade held far behind me. One, the speaker, rushed me. I spun into him and cleaved his arm. I didn't realize how weak the armor was, but my knife sliced straight through his arm. Blood sprayed, all over the ground.  
  
"Wench!" one of the others yelled as they rushed me. I ducked his slash and spun around, kicking him in his chin. He fell back, at least immobilized. The third looked me over, but seemed to think about his course before doing anything. It was an old fashioned stare-down.  
  
Suddenly a horn blast tore through the area. I was surprised and that gave the man enough time to rush me. He had me in a choke hold with his blade to my neck before I knew what had happened.   
  
"Now, little girl, who are you?" he said in a ruff voice, his hot breath on my neck. I shuddered, and tried to struggle, but he was much stronger than me.   
  
"I am... a simple... traveler..." I managed, my air being forced from my lungs. I couldn't breath. But the people who had sounded the horn chose that moment to enter my view. An army of men in bright orange ran into view. They immediately went after the warrior men.   
  
"Oh damn." the man muttered. He tried to drag me along at first, but saw how slow the going would have been with me resisting at every turn. He didn't release me though. "Sorry, girl, but you can't be aloud to join them." I realized he planned to kill me.  
  
'No!' I thought. 'It can't end like this!' I thought savagely. But when I didn't feel cold steel across my neck, I looked. I saw one of the men in orange pointed some sort of weapon at the warrior. It made a loud noise and the warrior fell off of me, dead.  
  
"Are you alright?" the man in orange asked me. I nodded, kneeling on the ground. As air flooded my lungs again, I couldn't help but cough. "You aren't from this village." he spoke, but it wasn't a question. I nodded again. "Where are you from?"  
  
"Far to the East." I replied, seeing the battle dying down around us. He smiled slightly.  
  
"I've heard that before. I guess I've repaid that favor." he laughed, mostly to himself.  
  
"What favor?" I asked, intrigued.  
  
"A man from the East saved me before, carried me all the way through the forest back home. I've repaid the favor to your people." he answered.  
  
"What was the name of the man who saved you? Is he here?" I hurriedly asked, jumping to my feet.  
  
He laughed. "Ashitaka. And no." he answered. I felt my spirits soar. He was alive! At least when he saved this man, I realized. "Is he still alive, do you know?" I urged.  
  
"Yeah, should be. He went into the forest for one of his visits." the man told. I was so happy that I hugged him. He looked very surprised.  
  
"Sorry." I muttered.   
  
"Listen, do you have a place to stay? If not, you can stay at Iron Town." he explained. I raised my eyebrows at this, but nodded.   
  
"I'd love to." I replied.   
  
  
Ok, this should be easy, right? Go to Iron Town, wait for Ashitaka to come back. Maybe sip a little wine while you wait. Wrong! 


	3. Surprise Troubles

Disclaimer I do not own Princess Mononoke, I have never owned Princess Mononoke, and unless it's by some very freak chance I will never own Princess Mononoke.   
  
  
Chapter Three- Surprise Troubles  
  
We have been walking for days. My feet hurt and I wish I had something to ride. I may sound like I'm complaining and that's because I am.  
  
The rifleman, whom I came to know as Huro, kept assuring Iron Town wasn't far. He's said that for days and I'm growing impatient.  
  
One thing that keeps me going is the thought that with each step I grow nearer to my brother. Another are the tales Huro tells as we walk. If what he says is even half true, Ashitaka saved this land from the evils it was bringing to itself.  
  
Finally on the fourth day, I could start to smell the ironworks. They weren't the most pleasant smell, but I've been through worse.   
  
"That, my friend, is Iron Town." Huro told me. He pointed and I caught the first view of the town I'd heard so much about. It was on the a small island-like area across from our perch.   
  
"It's great." I told him. "Will I find Ashitaka there?" I pressed. He laughed. I'd asked that question, save in different forms, so often I'd thought he would strike me down.  
  
"Yes. You are impatient, Keiya, that much is certain." he laughed. He turned to look at his companions. It was almost nightfall, but we decided to hurry to town before it grew too dark to see.   
  
I walked in the back of the caravan with Huro. As we walked a fine rain began to fall. No one else seemed to notice, but I felt something strange in the air. Suddenly a great gust caught me off guard. My feet flew from underneath me and I fell backwards. I was sure I was going to fall from the stone ledge until Huro caught my arm. My legs straightened below me, but felt no ground. I opened my eyes and realized I was hanging over the edge.  
  
"Hold on, Keiya." he told me. The rain intensified until it fell in sheets. I couldn't see Huro's face and he could do little more than clutch my arm. But his grip was slipping. I tried to grab the ledge, but it was too slick to gain a grip.  
  
"Huro, pull me up!" I yelled. He didn't respond, but I could feel his grip loosening. I was terrified.   
  
Finally I slipped from his grip and fell. I hit against the rock face, but didn't try to grab it. I tried to ball up, but that only left my back as a target. I hit the ground hard, landing more on my left than right. I collapsed into a heap, feeling the rain mixing with crimson blood. I was almost sure my left leg was broken, or at least badly sprained. I had a few deep gashes along my back and arms, along with various scratches.   
  
I fought the darkness for as long as I could. I hoped fervently that someone would find me, but my hope dripped away with each passing moment, each falling raindrop.   
  
Finally I gave into the fight for consciousness.  
  
  
A very short chapter...sorry! Well, the next chapter should be out soon anyway, so not too bad of a deal. 


	4. Light Through the Crystal

Disclaimer I do not own Princess Mononoke or any of the characters from it. Damn.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four- Light Through the Crystal  
  
Pain. That was the first thing I felt as I drifted to consciousness. The second thing I became aware of was someone was standing over me. My vision blurred in and out of focus, making my head spin and my stomach twist into knots. I tried to sit up, thinking it would help me.  
  
"No, lay still. You've been badly injured." I heard a voice tell me. A strong hand forced me to lie back. Finally my eyes focused and I could see my surroundings. I was in a cave, and lying on some kind of foliage. The air was heavy with the scent of some kind of animal. As my eyes searched, they came upon a girl, not more than three years my elder. She had short cropped brown hair and deep blue eyes that seemed almost black. Her face was solemn, but not unfriendly.   
  
"Who are you?" I managed, my voice shaky. She smiled slightly as she tended some wound of mine.   
  
"I am San of the wolf clan." she told me. I was more than a little confused, but the pain from my injuries kept drawing me back to the present.  
  
"I am Keiya...and I hate to be a burden..." I said. I couldn't see straight due to the pain, especially in my left leg. "How badly am I hurt?" I pressed.  
  
"Bad. Your leg is sprained, and you're lucky it didn't shatter. Your arm has one large gash that is in danger of infection among numerous other smaller wounds." San explained. I felt another shooting pain as I tried to move again.   
  
I didn't speak for a moment as I thought. I was hurt and probably far from Iron Town. "Where am I?" I asked.  
  
"I found you at the cliff below Iron Town, but I refuse to go there. I brought you to my home, deep in the forest. You are safe here." she told me.   
  
Just my luck. Wait...hadn't Huron said something about Ashitaka going into the forest? I turned to San, ready to voice my thoughts. But something around her neck caught my eye. It hung from a short red cord, but it was the same as I remembered it: my crystal dagger.  
  
"You witch! You killed him!" I exploded. Somehow I managed to propel myself at her, ignoring the searing pain that clung to my like a damp blanket. San was surprised but her reaction time was amazing. She stopped my lunge and redirected my energy so I didn't hurt either of us.   
  
But the pain at the thought that Ashitaka was dead was too much for me. I was raging and couldn't control myself. I lunged again.  
  
"Calm down, Keiya! I didn't kill anyone!" she insisted. I wasn't going to listen to her lies.  
  
"Shut up! You killed my brother!" I yelled, swinging my clenched fists at her. She grabbed my arms and pinned them.   
  
"Who? I don't even know what you're talking about!" San told me. I looked at her, my eyes full of hot rage. I glanced at the crystal that made the dagger. Light shone through it and created a rainbow of colors.  
  
"You killed him. How else would you have my dagger?" I spat. San glanced down at the dagger, then looked back up at me. Her eyes were soft as they examined my features.  
  
"Oh my gods..." she gasped. She let go of my arms and I fell to my knees, the brief exhilaration gone. "You aren't...Ashitaka's sister...are you?" she asked, her eyes wide. I nodded, my glare cold. Unconsciously her hand drifted to her stomach. That motion confused me.  
  
"You know my brother..." I trailed. It was her turn to nod. "Where is he?" She looked me in my eyes.   
  
"He was due to come for a visit a few days ago. He hasn't arrived yet. He must have been held up in Iron Town." San explained. I shook my head.  
  
"Huron told me that he saw Ashitaka off before he and the other riflemen left. He isn't at Iron Town, or wasn't then." I countered. San's somewhat calm expression faded.  
  
"No. He has to be. He couldn't have-" she trailed off. She closed her eyes. I was worried now. If Ashitaka never made it to the forest...then where was he. Was he in trouble somewhere?   
  
"We have to find him!" I exclaimed. San took one look at me and almost laughed. I was worth little more than a lump on the ground in my current condition, but if I had to help Ashitaka, I would put all of my pain aside.  
  
"Rest awhile. If he doesn't come by morning, I will go search for him." she decided. I glared. I didn't want her to go alone. I was his sister after all. But I laid down and tried to sleep. Surprisingly, I was asleep sooner than I thought.  
  
  
Hours later, I awoke. It was very early morning, in the twilight hours just before dawn. I sat up silently and glanced to the cave's entrance. I could faintly make out San's thin form sitting in the opening.   
  
"Ashitaka...please be alright. I need you...more than even you know." she spoke to the night. I bit my lower lip, an action that caused a surprising amount of discomfort.   
  
San loved Ashitaka. That much was obvious to me now. I suddenly felt a bond to San. She was a mystery to me still, but we shared some common ground. We both loved the same man, even if it was in different ways.  
  
  
"You are not going, Keiya. You are hurt! H-U-R-T. Hurt!" San told me as I struggled to stand. I laughed bitterly. It was early morning and we were debating on whether I was entitled to go search for my brother.   
  
"But San! He's my brother! I can't rest with the thought that he may be in danger. I've waited four long years to see him again, and wild horses couldn't keep me from it at this point." I told her. She scowled. "I'm going, whether you like it or not!" I added.   
  
The wolf girl glared at me. I honestly shouldn't have been throwing my weight around like a pompous rat, but I didn't care at the moment. She finally sighed, turning and whistling long and clear. Moments later a very large wolf appeared at the cave's entrance.   
  
"This is MY brother. You will ride him." she explained, sensing my fear. I stiffened. I had never quite mastered riding anything, let alone a giant wolf.  
  
"That is a really big wolf." I stated obviously. San laughed, seeing she had the upped hand. The wolf approached me, sniffing at my feet.  
  
*She seems familiar. Who is she, San?* I heard, more in my head than from the wolf's mouth. I was dumbfounded for a moment.  
  
"Did that animal just talk?" I asked hoarsely. San laughed.   
  
"Yes. All of the animals in this forest can talk, even since the Great Forest Spirit died. And she is Keiya, Ashitaka's little sister." she answered, addressing both questions. The wolf seemed satisfied and looked up at me. It's head was close to the size of my whole body. I took a deep breath.  
  
"And I'm supposed to ride him." I said. San nodded.  
  
*You can talk directly to me, human." the wolf stated. I laughed slightly. Talking to animals would take some getting use to.  
  
  
The long awaited chapter four. ^_^ Hope you guys like it! And thanx to everyone who reviewed so far. That really helps me! And to all those who don't review...you AREN'T helping! 


	5. The Days Long Night

Disclaimer I don't own Mononoke-hime... and never will.. K?  
  
AN/ Gomen nasai! It's taken me forever to get this up! I was stuck for awhile, but thanks to my friends(lil Yanni and Samus Saran) I am back on track. Thanks guys!  
  
  
  
Chapter Five- The Day's Long Night  
  
  
We had been searching all day, only to come up with no sign of my lost brother. We've agreed on something, the first thing too I think. He's in trouble and we have to save him. Now only if we could find him...  
  
"Look, Keiya! A fire." San stated, glancing back as she ran. I clenched tightly to the wolf's thick fur, fighting my personal demons. I glanced up and saw a tall, but thin, pillar of smoke.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Keiya called back. The wolf princess shrugged. Together we approached.  
  
I slid from the wolf's back, barely able to stand under my own power, and watched the small encampment that lay on the horizon.   
  
"Samurai... The wretched bastards." San whispered, more to herself than to me. I shrugged, unable to make out much more than a collection of blurs.  
  
"What now?" I asked, noticing how San watched the camp attentively.  
  
"I don't know. It's very strange that the samurai are here, especially now. I don't understand." the wolf girl spoke. I was more confused than she was, I'm sure.  
  
"Should we go check it out?" I voiced. San didn't answer.  
  
  
  
Moments later, San had called the rest of her clan.   
  
"Listen, my friends. We have to find out why the samurai are here." she spoke, her voice full of concern.  
  
*Alright San. But why?* one of the smaller ones voiced.  
  
"I have my reasons... and I believe Ashitaka might be there." she said. I was shocked. She had said nothing to me. Maybe because I would have wanted to barge in.  
  
*Should we eat them?* a large female growled. I laughed.  
  
"No, you shouldn't. But, Amihala, I want you to go." San said, turning to the smaller one that had spoken earllier. He nodded and ran off. I sat down next to a tree. It hurt to do anything but lie still, but I had to be ready to fight if need be.  
  
My head was pounding worse than ever as I closed my eyes.  
  
  
  
I snapped to attention to the growl of a wolf.  
  
*He's there, Princess Keiya.* one of them growled. I looked at the wolf in surprise.   
  
"Why do you call me a princess?" I asked. Though that truly was my title, I was rarely called by it.   
  
*I have the greatest respect for your brother. And from what I've seen of you, you two are one in the same.* the female spoke. I smiled slightly, thanking her.  
  
"But what now? How do we save him?" I asked, feeling close to tears. I had never faced anything tougher than a giant boar. Samurai frightened me.  
  
"We storm the village. It's that easy." San said with a certain gleam in her eye. I was skeptical.  
  
"Yeah, sure. We just ride up and ask for him back. Uh huh, sure." I said sarcastically. But San intended to go and I was going to go with her. I climbed on the back of the female I had spoken to before.   
  
San looked at me. "Unless you intend to ride back to the cave, I suggest you get off." she said dryly.  
  
"Don't argue with me, San. I am coming." I told her. I was not going to argue this time. She saw this and sighed heavily.   
  
She quickly mounted one of the others and we took off, the rest of the pack behind us. I slid my knife it's sheath and held it ready. I was going to save him, if it killed me.  
  
San took the lead, riding upon one of her "brothers". As the village approached rapidly, I took a deep breath. I could see the warriors scrambling around, gathering their armor and swords. I wondered briefly if this was a good idea or not. But all of my thoughts faded away, as the first of the warriors came within my reach.   
  
I slashed with my knife, taking him down. I had fallen four or five before my stead took a blow. I flew off of her back, into the side of a tent. It collapsed around me. As I forced my way back out, I realized how bad things were. I was surrounded. Beyond that, many of the wolfs were hurt, a few dead. San was no where to be seen, either.   
  
I had dropped my knife in the fall, and now only had my bow. It would do my little good at the range they were at, but I still drew an arrow. I gripped it high and swung wide at anyone that dared come near.  
  
In the distance I could hear cries and the sounds of metal. We were doomed. The wolf clan was defeated.  
  
  
A short chapter, but a chapter all the same. I'll get rolling more now, k? 


	6. When It Comes To This

Chapter Six- When it comes to this...  
  
  
I was hurt and captured, defiantly not a combination I liked. The chains I was bound with cut into me and made my wounds bleed anew. I was weak from the injuries and lack of rest. As I lay on the cold ground, the night thick around me, I couldn't help but think I had failed.   
  
I had seen no sign of San since we had attacked. I hoped they hadn't captured her, but I feared they had.   
  
My weapons were gone, my clothes little more than tattered rags. I wondered why I was not yet dead.   
  
I heard a some quieted sounds outside the tent I was laid in just before the flap opened. I struggled to see my visitor, but every slight movement sent shooting pain throughout my body.  
  
"Who's there?" I demanded. A heard a rough laughter, and the clanking of armor. It was one of the bastard samurai that I hated with a passion.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know. I brought you a roommate, at least until we head out tomorrow." he laughed. I closed my eyes and heard a thump beside me. I opened them again, expecting San to be lying unconscious there, but I was shocked. It was Ashitaka!  
  
I bit back an outraged cry, willing the man to leave. I feared for a moment that my brother's corpse was all that lay beside me, but his chest raised and lowered rhythmically. The samurai left, cackling about something. But I couldn't take my eyes from my brother. He was alive and here.   
  
I tried to stay awake until he woke, but fatigue overtook me. I couldn't bear the pain a moment longer and drifted to an unrestful sleep.  
  
  
  
When I drifted awake, Ashitaka wasn't in my view. I panicked, thinking they had taken him away so soon. But I had just turned over. I managed to flip over and found myself staring into my brother's dark eyes.  
  
"Ashitaka! You're alright!" I yelled, not thinking it had been four years since we'd seen each other. He looked at me puzzled.  
  
"Do I know you?" he said with a strange look. I was hurt that he didn't recognize me.   
  
"I am.." I trailed, not finding the right words anywhere in my mind.   
  
"Are you from Iron Town?" he pressed. I looked up at him again, wishing it would come to him.  
  
"You gave away my dagger..." I laughed. He looked confused, and then it hit him harder than a ton of iron.   
  
"Keiya... oh my gods..." he breathed. His eyes held shock, but turned to a mixture of joy and sorrow. "What are you doing here?"   
  
I smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, Ashitaka. It's all my fault." I said, casting my eyes away.  
  
"Gods, what do you mean?" he spoke.  
  
"The demon mark... it was my fault and I never got a chance to apologize..." I cried.   
  
"Keiya... you left the village and traveled all the way here to tell me that?" he exclaimed. I nodded.   
  
"I couldn't stay... I wanted to see you again. And..." I trailed off. I couldn't say anymore.  
  
"I am glad you came, but in the same breath I am upset you left." he scolded. "But I have to say that if I could hug you right now I would." he added. I smiled and glanced up at him. "How did you get captured? I was sure I heard a battle going on."   
  
"San and the wolves... they led the attack. I tried to help, but I was already injured and fought poorly. I haven't seen San since." I managed.  
  
"San! I hope she's alright." he worried. But suddenly he laughed a little. "I'm hoping she's alright when we're in a mess ourselves." he spoke, solemnly. "My own life is unimportant... but I cannot allow them to kill you as well." he told me.  
  
"First of all, if you die I am too. Second, you have a woman who loves you to go back to! And third, I don't plan on letting them kill us." I told him confidently. I hoped I was right.   
  
The flap on the tent opened and a man walked in. He was a samurai, like the others. He roughly undid my chains and motioned for someone behind him to come forward. The man was slight, his hair the color of night. He knelt beside me, as I struggled to sit up.  
  
"Stay calm. I am a healer, and you are hurt." he told me. The samurai scowled, as if treating my wounds was a bad idea, then grabbed Ashitaka.  
  
"No! Leave him!" I yelled. The man smiled evilly.  
  
"I think not." he replied.  
  
  
  
Another short chapter... oh well. I didn't want to put anymore into this chapter for "reasons"... hehe. 


	7. Death's Ghost

From the Eyes of a Princess  
  
AN/ Gomen-nasai! I haven't updated all summer! Please forgive me! ^_^ I promise I'll try to update once a week from now on in! Ok? Don't hold me to that, though. School starts on Monday. But I'll try. But here's chapter seven! I'll warn you though, it's a short chapter. I promise chappy 8 before too long!   
  
Oh, and before I forget, Aiyh-sa, I've read your fic before! I really liked it then and now! ^_^   
  
Anything else I should mention... oh yeah... I'm thinking of doing a sequel... but I dunno.  
  
  
Chapter Seven- Death's Ghost  
  
  
  
This situation was bad, and I knew that much. The terror that gripped my heart caught me off guard. I couldn't lose him again so soon. Not now.   
  
"Leave him be!" I tried again. The man gripping my brother's shoulders turned to me.   
  
"Either shut your mouth, young one, or share his fate!" he growled, grabbing my collar. I glared as his dark eyes grew close to mine. His heavy breath burned my eyes, but I didn't allow my discomfort to show through.   
  
"Allow me to take his place." I offered. He laughed gruffly.   
  
"You can join him, now." the man growled in response. He drug me along side of him and I found myself barely able to resist.   
  
"Keiya... you shouldn't have said anything." Ashitaka managed. I forced a sad smile. I didn't bother tell him how stubborn I'd become, somehow I think he could tell.   
  
"I told you... we share a fate now." I answered. He forced a smile in my direction, turning his sad eyes towards our future. Ahead of us I could see a dark man standing. He leered down at us, beaten and battered as we already were.   
  
"I only expected the man. Why have you brought the girl as well?" the man clipped. Our guard looked down at me.   
  
"She needs a lesson. I thought you could teach her." he growled, tossing me by my collar to the man's feet. He roughly grabbed my arms and lifted me up.   
  
"Let her be!" Ashitaka tried, but a swift movement of his captor's hand crashed down upon the back of his neck and he collapsed to the ground.   
  
"No!" I cried, tears springing to my eyes. The man before me growled and through me to the hard ground. Pain sprung from many of my wounds, but I bit back an outcry. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me suffer. More pain exploded across my back as a leather whip cracked between my shoulder blades. I could taste blood in my mouth and see splatters of it on the ground.   
  
He continued and I drifted in and out of consciousness, each time waking to a bucket of cold water dumped on me. I was soaked and hurt. I fought tears of helplessness. "It can't end like this!" I thought desperately. I passed out again, only to awakened like normal. But this time they had lost interest in such an unresponsive target.  
  
"She's tough, but no fun." the man who'd been responsible for my beatings said, turning away.   
  
"The blood of the Amishi flows true." I muttered, realizing my error just as I said it.  
  
"Amishi? I thought they were all wiped out." He spoke, lifting my head by grabbing my hair. "How could you be an Amishi?" he growled. I didn't respond, and realized that Ashitaka was awake now and staring at me.  
  
"I am not." I countered, but my voice faltered enough for him to guess otherwise.   
  
"And he's your brother? That makes you both problems." the man growled, snapping my head against the ground. Tears again sprang to my eyes, though I was unsure as to which it was that caused them.  
  
"You are mistaken." I tried again, but he just laughed.   
  
"Arrange for a an execution for the boy. As for her, take her to my personal tent." the man growled, waving the other away. I said nothing. I couldn't bring myself to speak.   
  
Ashitaka and I locked eyes. Was this the last time I was going to see him? I had so much to tell him, but would I never get the chance?  
  
The last thought we shared, though I hadn't known it at the time, was utter concern for the other.   
  
  
AN/ Very short, I know. I promise the next chapter soon. Oh, and someone is going to die before this ends... but who? Hehe. ^_^  
  
Until next time, ja ne minna! 


	8. Amishi Redemption

Chapter Eight- Amishi Redemption  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own this... and my birthday just passed. Do we have some lazy reviewers out there? O_o Oh well. *sighs*   
  
AN- This is the long awaited chapter 8! *hides under table* Enjoy!  
  
  
  
His tent was bare of decorations, but that was to be expected. These men moved so often that it was pointless, even foolish to have trivial decorations. It lacked the feel of home, the one I can so faintly remember from long ago. Home had never felt the same after Ashitaka had left.  
  
I was alone. I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or a bad one. At least no one was here making demands from me, ones I will never meet. I shrugged, not thinking of the many bloody wounds running down my back. I had to cringe as fire burned there.   
  
"That was smart." I commented to myself, sitting on the floor.   
  
"Not really." came another voice from the mouth of the tent. I shot my gaze up and almost choked when I saw who was there.   
  
"San!" I cried, jumping up and running to her. She allowed me to hug her, but she did not return the gesture. "What happened to you?" I spoke.  
  
"Be quiet. They don't know I'm here, and it would be nice if it stayed that way." she whispered hoarsely. I nodded slightly, blushing a bit in embarrassment.   
  
"Sorry." I breathed, eyes cast down. She didn't seem to notice.   
  
"We must escape. Where did they take Ashitaka?" she demanded of me. I blinked twice.  
  
"I'm not sure... They said he was to be executed." I explained. She turned slightly paler.   
  
"Then we must hurry. Come." she spoke, turning to leave. My eyes were wide as I followed. I was a bit dizzy, but I wasn't sure if that was from surprise or blood loss. My head spun and it seemed like the Earth and the sky were trying to trade places. I desperately pushed the feeling away. I couldn't be unalert now... it could cost lives.   
  
"How are we going to rescue him?"I managed to ask. San turned slightly, her hand resting on her long knife. I suddenly knew what she intended.   
  
"By force, if it comes to that." I gulped a bit, suddenly glad that I had never fallen to face the wolf girl before me.   
  
The campfire that burned in the center of the camp sent an eerie glow around the edges of the white tents. My eyes took a moment to adjust as night fell fast. Almost unnaturally fast.   
  
I could hear merry-making and a song of sorts. It surprised me as I peered around a tent to see them laughing and enjoying a good drink. It was hard to imagine these cold men, the dark hearted samurai to be human in any way. I suddenly wondered how many of them had wives and children and a nice home. Each passing second I found it harder to breath, harder to imagine killing any of them... they seemed... too human.   
  
It was easy to hate them when they were nothing but shells, evil shells of men. "San... they're... they're..." I stuttered. The wolf girl turned, her shaggy cut brown hair falling around her face, catching me off guard with her wild appearance.   
  
The men, the cold hearted samurai, suddenly seemed to be more human than my companion. I found it hard to breath.   
  
"What is wrong?" she asked tensely, obviously a bit annoyed at my disturbing her thoughts.   
  
"N-nothing." I managed. I shook my head. They were the enemy, the ones that had caused so much pain since I'd found Ashitaka. I was not going to give up now.  
  
We tried to blend into the shadows, though San was much more skilled at this than I as I bungled along behind her. Slowly we crept. Ahead I could see a figure, Ashitaka I guessed tied to a tall pole. I prayed he was alright. I bit my tongue when I watched one drunken man toss the contents of his cup on my brother. I knew, somehow, that it had been wine. I could almost feel the burn of the alcohol against the raw wounds.   
  
"We have to help him." I growled low, not sure who I was talking to. San seemed not to hear me as she slyly drew her knife.   
  
"We can win, if we take them by surprise. We have to get Ashitaka out of there fast for us to have a chance." she explained, her tone business-like. I nodded. This I knew. We had to work fast. The best weapon I found I could muster was a gnarled tree branch was stacked with some others. I guessed they were firewood.   
  
"Let's go." I urged. San held up her hand, her body motionless. In a blur of sudden motion her hand dropped and she was off. I was amazed at her speed, but that lasted only a moment. I quickly took off after her, my feet ringing off the hard earth. The drunken men barely took notice of us, but some of them were not drunk.   
  
Arrows rang close to my ears, I tried to ignore them. My eyes locked on the battered man... my brother. He was awake, his eyes alert. "I..." I began, turning my makeshift club in my hand and cracking down on the nearest warrior. I used every once of strength my slim form could muster in the next strike. "...cannot..." I added through gritted teeth. Ashitaka locked his gaze with mine, neither wavering. "...be defeated!" I snapped, running the remaining few feet to Ashitaka.   
  
"Keiya... what's going on?" he managed. I didn't speak and began to unravel the cords binding his hands. I smiled, the first honest smile I've had in a long time.   
  
"Let's get out of here, brother." I suggested. Ashitaka smiled too, nodding his agreement. I glanced down, turning back towards the battle. He caught me off guard, however, and grabbed my arm. He spun me around and grabbed me in a fierce hug. I was shocked for a moment, but found myself returning the gesture.   
  
"I've missed you, sister." he breathed, finally releasing me. I smiled sadly, suddenly realizing how much I had truly missed him.   
  
"Cursed wretches of the Amishi tribe!" came a loud, roaring sneer. I turned my gaze in that direction. A tall man, his uniform marking him as a higher rank than the others stood at the head of the camp. I suddenly felt very young, my arms crossing in front of me. Ashitaka joined my side as we both looked at the man. "I curse you!" he yelled, cutting a slit across his arm, dark blood streaming down his arm. "By my blood, by the gods I curse you! Go back to where you belong! The shadow of death will be upon you until you find your place!" the man growled.   
  
I blinked, my eyes growing wide in surprise. Had he cursed us? I was dumbfounded as the waves of men seemed to part before us. Ashitaka, it must have been him, grabbed my arm and drug me along behind him. I was dumbfounded, numb.   
  
I barely noticed leaving the camp. When my arm was released, I sank to the ground. "Keiya? Are you alright?"   
  
I couldn't answer at first. I was mute, or felt it.   
  
I was cursed. I was going to die.   
  
I didn't cry, until a gentle touch on my shoulder cracked my thin shell.  
  
  
Author Note/ I have to huggle Etheral Angel for this one. *huggles Etheral Angel* She helped me get what little of a chapter this is out. Thanx man! As for the chapter ending like that, I will TRY my hardest to get the next chapter out tomorrow. I really will. It should be the last chapter.   
  
WARNING: Though no one is going to die, I think the story will end in a cliffy state. 


	9. The Road Stretches Out Ahead

Chapter Nine- The Road Stretches Out Ahead  
  
Author Note- This story is drawing to a close. Time for it all to end happily... or not. Have I ever said I'm a fan of cliffhanger endings? +_+  
  
Disclaimer- *insert witty disclaimer here*  
  
  
  
Iron Town was bigger than it looked from a distance, I realized. The large wooden gate at the opening seemed like toothpicks from the other hilltop, and yet they were tall, thick trees that were larger than two full grown tribesmen standing on top of each other's shoulders.   
  
The women of the town were so friendly as they ushered Ashitaka and I in. I glanced back for one last look at San, hidden among the trees. She had refused to come here. I said a silent good bye and turned back.  
  
"Ashitaka, what have you managed to do this time? You look like death warmed over... and maybe chewed on a bit." one peticularly loud woman exclaimed, slipping Ashitaka's arm over her shoulders. Two other woman helped me along.   
  
"It's a long story, Toki." my brother managed, his tone holding a relieved bit of humor. "Is Lady Eboshi in town now?" he added.  
  
"Yes. She's been worried sick about you, not to mention the rest of us." Toki rambled, glaring up at him. I had to laugh a bit at her expression. She glanced back at me, suddenly remembering my presence. "Oh yeah, who's she?"   
  
"That's Keiya... she's... traveled a long way to see Iron Town. She helped me to escape my captors." he explained, catching my eye. I blushed a bit at the chatter that erupted around us in the crowd.   
  
"I- I mean, I didn't..." I began, stuttering and trying to grasp something to say.  
  
"Thank you." Toki interrupted. I stopped, biting my lower lip gently. I glanced up at the woman, Toki.   
  
"Excuse me?" I managed. What was there to thank me for?   
  
"Thank you. You brought Ashitaka back to us... he's... he's like a brother to us." Toki managed, dropping her eyes and turning back.  
  
"He's my brother, too." I thought, a bit jealous.   
  
She didn't say another word and she pulled back a flap of a tent and pulled Ashitaka in. The scrawled writing at the top of the tent said something that meant that was a private area.   
  
"Come, Keiya. We'll get you patched up in no time." one of the woman helping me stand spoke warmly.   
  
"Where are they going?" I managed, turning to her.   
  
"That's Lady Eboshi's personal tent. Don't worry, she won't let Ashitaka go without getting patched up as well." the other woman laughed.  
  
I nodded slightly as we finally reach the healer's tent. I was told to lie down. A few moments passed before a bent old woman entered the room and began to tend to my various wounds. She poured a burning liquid across each, causing my eyes to grow wide and my teeth to clench from the pain. "Ow." I managed hoarsely."   
  
"That doesn't hurt." the woman countered. I lifted an eyebrow and silently spoke my claims that it did.   
  
My mind trailed back to the fight. Why had the samurai let us go? And what was that "curse" about? Had my brother and I been cursed? Was I going to die now? I pushed these thoughts away after a moment, though now a heavy cloud sat in my chest. Dark and painful.   
  
Finally done, she told me to get some rest. I complied, glad to. I drifted to a peaceful sleep, my tired body grateful.  
  
  
"Keiya? Wake up."   
  
My eyes drifted open to a dark tent. A friendly glow lay on the walls from a small lantern in my companions hand. "Ashitaka?" I managed, sitting up. He nodded, helping me to stand.   
  
"Can you walk alright?" he asked, letting my arm go when I indicated I could. "Lady Eboshi wants to see you... I'm sorry it's so late." he added.   
  
"Lady Eboshi? Who is she?" I asked, following him silently out of the tent. My bare feet skidded across the stone laid roads. I tried my best to straighten my hair, knowing it must have been a mess.   
  
"She's the head of Iron Town." was all Ashitaka would say about her. He glanced back at me. "Don't worry about your hair." he laughed. I glared a bit, close to commenting upon his looks but thought better of it.   
  
"Ashitaka... why didn't you tell anyone I was your sister?" I asked, my tone a bit sad. He dropped his eyes.   
  
"No one here knows about my past... I somewhat prefer it that way. I didn't want them to suddenly be questioning me because a sister they never knew I had appeared." he answered. I could see the logic in his reasoning, but it still hurt.   
  
I stayed quiet as we entered Eboshi's chambers. It was dimly lit, but homy in it's decoration. At the head of a low table sat a woman draped in a long overcoat, a brightly printed shirt and pants underneath.   
  
"Hello, Keiya." she called, motioning for both of us to sit. She smiled warmly at us, her eyes lingering on me for a few moments. "Welcome to Iron Town." she added, then turning to Ashitaka. "She has to be of your blood. The resemblance in uncanny."   
  
I gulped deep, waiting for Ashitaka's answer. "She is my sister." he breathed.   
  
"I thought as much." she smiled. She called to a servant to bring a bottle of wine and then sent them away. The silence hung between us all, seemingly a cloud.  
  
"What did you want to see me about, Lady Eboshi?" I finally blurted. She looked at me from just above the rim of her cup.   
  
"The curse... both you and Ashitaka were cursed by that damned general." she spoke finally. I looked skeptical. "I may be a woman, but that doesn't mean I don't have any knowledge of ancient hexes."   
  
"How can it be broken?" I pressed. She took a long sip of the wine, swirling it in the bottom of her cup for a moment. My heart beat increased until I was sure my heart was trying to leave my body. My skin burned in anticipation and a bit of fear.  
  
"My original guess was for you both to return to your true home, back to the Amishi." she began. I took a deep breath. Neither of us were permitted to return now. We would die. "Then I realized that their was a trick to the words. It said you have to go to where you belong."  
  
"I've already found where I belong." Ashitaka spoke. "Here, in Iron Town. With San and the women here. I've found my real home." he explained to me. I turned this over in my mind.  
  
"But have you found your home, Keiya?" Eboshi pressed. "Do you belong here?" she added.   
  
I stayed silent. I knew the answer. How could I not? I didn't belong here. I wanted adventure. I'd found Ashitaka, and suddenly I knew that he's always be here if I chose to come.   
  
"No. I don't." I breathed. Ashitaka looked on sadly. "The people of Iron Town are friendly enough, but I don't feel at home here." I tried to explain. I looked up, hoping they understood.  
  
"Then I believe you know what you have to do." Eboshi spoke.   
  
I stood. "When should I leave?" I asked.  
  
"No later than tomorrow morning. You can't hesitate for long anywhere, or the curse will kick in." Eboshi explained. Ashitaka stood next to me, as did Eboshi.   
  
"Very well then." I breathed.  
  
  
The next morning wasn't full of tearful goodbyes, or long farewells. I snuck out of the town early, before dawn. I didn't want to have to see them, have to walk away from them.  
  
However, I found San and Ashitaka awaiting me on the hilltop above the town.   
  
"I had hoped to avoid this goodbye, brother." I breathed. Ashitaka pulled me into a tight hug, pushing a large wrapped package into my hands as he pulled away.   
  
"You'll need these, little sister." he explained. I bit my lower lip as I opened the gift. A bow and a quiver full of arrows, a long knife, some heavy leather boots, and a thick, long cloak. Towards the bottom I found supply of food and water also.   
  
"I had wondered how I would fair without supplies. Thank you." I laughed slightly. Ashitaka smiled slightly.  
  
I finally turned to San, the girl I'd grown to respect and love in the past few days. I nodded to her, knowing of her distaste for humans by now. She surprised me by grabbing my hand and slicing the palm open. She followed suit with her own and held the two wounds together by grasping my hand. "Sworn sisters." she spoke softly. "You have a family among the wolf clan." she added.  
  
I had to fight tears. I was so touched by the words.   
  
"Thank you, sister." I whispered. She turned, whistling into the trees. A small, at least in comparison to San's "brother", wolf appear, loping towards us.   
  
"This is Natake. He's one of the younger cubs of my clan, but I want you to take him with you." San explained. Natake looked up at me, large ice colored eyes searching mine.  
  
"I couldn't, San... I-" I began. Natake cut me off by nuzzling my hand.  
  
*Take me with you, please?* was the wolf's plea. I sighed a bit.  
  
"You're sure?" I asked San. She nodded. "Very well, then." I glanced at the sky. Dawn was fast approaching. "Good bye, both of you." I spoke. "Come, Natake." I added, turning to go. The sun rose fast behind me as I ran down the hill. I glanced back once, seeing Ashitaka and San watching me go. I didn't wave, but turned back to face my future.  
  
I was going to break my curse. Someday I'd return, I vowed.   
  
"The future awaits us, friend." I spoke to the wolf beside me. He turned his head towards me and I swear I heard him laugh at me.   
  
  
Author Notes/ That's it, the end. I'm done writing. So, anyone want a sequel about her journey? Or should I leave it as is? 


End file.
